The present invention relates to in-vehicle thermally controlled containers and systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for thermally controlling the environment within a storage space forward of a front occupant compartment of a vehicle.
Consoles, glove boxes, storage compartments, and other storage spaces are typically provided in the forward portion of the occupant compartment of a vehicle for the storage of various objects. The front occupant compartment refers generally to the space within the interior cabin of a vehicle between the wall, which separates the engine compartment from the interior cabin, and the B-pillars of the vehicle. The front compartment may include any space accessible by the occupants within the front seats of the vehicle.
It can be desirable to store objects in a temperature-controlled environment. As such, various refrigerator type designs and configurations have been utilized within the interior of a vehicle. These configurations have included both center console and dashboard designs. However, refrigerator type designs are limited to the cooling of objects. Also, refrigerator designs are generally complex and contain a large number of components, such as a compressor, a condenser, coolant plumbing, and other components associated therewith that tend to be bulky and costly.
Another cooling configuration has included the use of a cooling vent, which routes and directs cool air exterior of the vehicle into a storage space. Vented configurations, although being simple and inexpensive in design, do not provide a controlled temperature environment and are limited in their cooling and warming ability.
Thermoelectric devices are known, which utilize the Peltier effect in solid-state electrical components, to operate as small heat pumps. Thermoelectric devices include multiple thermocouples between heat sinks. The thermocouples transfer thermal energy from one heat sink to the other, dependent upon the direction of DC power applied to the thermocouples.
Thermoelectric devices have been utilized in a center console for controlling the temperature of a beverage container and a compartment within the center console therein. This center console design, although providing a temperature controlled environment requires separate and associated ductwork and air circulating fans, which can also be bulky and further increase costs of the vehicle.
All of the above mentioned configurations are not only limited as stated, but are also limited in mobility since they are rigidly fixed within the vehicle, are limited in activation and temperature control, are limited to in-vehicle control, and are limited in operating efficiency.
There is a continual demand for an increase in vehicle conveniences and vehicle system efficiency. Thus, there exists a need for an improved thermally controlled system for a storage space of a vehicle that is simple and space efficient, and which provides improved mobility, control, and operating efficiency.